


Touch

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Love, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, addressing marital problems, inappropriate swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: In which your (Byleth's) love language is physical touch.It's been a rough week of work in Garreg Mach. With your husband in town, you wish he could be more present.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in our series is our favorite swordfighting tsundere :)
> 
> I wound up writing more than I expected for him lol. I wanted to get him to mature a little bit more as he and Byleth get through the qualms marriage and a long-distance relationship.
> 
> Enjoy!

You love Felix. You wouldn’t be if you didn’t want to be in a long-distance relationship or if you didn’t want to put in the effort. There are times when it hasn’t been easy, but the two of you have made it work to the point where other people are jealous of his and your commitment to each other.

Even after a few years of marriage, though, you two can still improve.

Felix was never the touchy-feely type, and you’ve accepted that. You always enjoy your sword battles upon reuniting with him, and the kisses you share when nobody's looking. As of late, you’ve been missing him more. Your job as archbishop at Garreg Mach is taxing at times, and all you would like is for your husband to hold you and say things will be okay. Sadly, that’s a luxury.

You wish it wasn’t.

Felix has been at Garreg Mach this week as a guest teacher for the students. Students have been engaged with the challenge of beating him on the training grounds, working their skills for hours on end, and taking many of his words to heart. From your end, you’ve been buried in paperwork, busy trying to complete several reports for Dimitri on the monastery’s current budget and plans for improving students’ education, particularly on the political shifts during their own time as students and when you were still a professor. It’s been difficult to even see Felix during the day, let alone fall asleep together at night; you’re often stuck in your office until late and wake up alone in the morning.

The lack of sleep over the last few days has left you in a particular mood you can’t shake off. Usually, you’re levelheaded and approach all situations with a clear thought process. This morning, Seteth called out your pointed attitude towards a few students who asked for some stories on the goddess. Not long after, you found yourself scribbling so hard on paper that the ink has been bleeding through to blank pages. You decide on taking a break, heading downstairs to walk around the monastery to find some peace.

Students greet you as you walk around, though the events of the morning spread fast and other students avoid trying your patience. It’s appreciated.

You find yourself in the greenhouse, where you can at least enjoy some gardening and replant a few seedlings to fresh soil. Armed with gloves and a trowel, you get to work. Seteth will have your head for being out for so long, but you know he ultimately can’t give you any serious flack when you’re his superior.

Nobody pays you any mind as you work to rearrange the seedlings. You’re patting some soil around a seedling when you feel a hand grip your shoulder.

Out of complete impulse, you treat the trowel like a weapon and turn to stab it at whoever’s touching you. In response, the person lunges backward and draws their sword. The greenhouse keeper screams.

Felix flinches and immediately sheaths his sword at the sound, on top of your deep scowl that silently demands him to unequip his weapon. You do the same, taking off your gloves and setting your trowel aside. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Felix huffs. “Shouldn’t you be working on those reports with Seteth?”

“I have been for the last three days and I needed a break.”

“Pfft. Don’t tell me you’re losing your endurance. What happened to the warrior I married?”

You know Felix has a certain way of showing his love for you that comes off as too brash for others. As much as you know that roughly translates to “Are you doing okay,” his response is not something you need right now in your time of distress. Your scowl hasn’t vanished from your face. In fact, you do everything in your power not to start shouting while others are around.

Felix catches on. Almost. Tapping the grip of his sword, he asks, “Do you need to spar to relax?”

“No,” you say bitterly. “Does it look like I want to do that now?”

“Then what is it, woman? You look ready to fight, so I’m only assuming—”

“Don’t assume,” you interrupt. You couldn’t possibly explain what you need from him. Not now, at least. Unable to air out your feelings in the open, you turn towards the exit and compose yourself. “We can speak later tonight. That is, if we’re able to.”

You walk away and ignore the painful lack of response.

***

Seteth doubles down on his assistance due to your brief absence and you both manage to get a significant amount of work done as the day continues. After hearing his incessant scolding for a few minutes, you dismiss him for the evening and head down the hall to go up to your quarters. Once you realize Felix will likely be there getting ready for bed, you hesitate going up the stairs. It’s immature, you know, to avoid having that conversation about what you need from him. So why are you avoiding it?

Going back outside, you head for training grounds. You spot a few students still lurking around the courtyards. Whether or not they’re on dates or simply enjoying the stars above is not your business. Thankfully, the grounds are empty and you have the moment to yourself.

It would be silly to ask Felix to hold you more, to take your hand when you reunite after your traditional sword fight, to offer you a kiss in your time of need. Then again, this is your  _ husband _ you’re thinking about. The fact that you have to even think about it hurts you more.

And yet, you show no emotion to the world. Not even the goddess within you can make you feel at ease. You pace the area, folding your arms tight around yourself, as if you can simulate what you might not get out of Felix, despite being in close proximity.

Speaking of whom, the door opens and you see him enter, stepping quickly to your side. “There you are. What the hell is going on?”

It’s not like you to keep anything from him. Sighing deeply, you release your arms and soften your gaze.

“I hate to see you like this,” he continues before you can say anything. “You look like His Majesty before he realized he had to get his act together during the war.” 

You half-smile. “Deranged?”

“Something like that.”

“Felix.” You hesitate again, then mentally kick yourself. Stepping forward, you throw your arms around him and pull him to you, much to his surprise. Judging by the faint smell of your favorite soap, you can safely assume he went to bathe before looking for you.

As a student, Felix was a quick learner. If you weren’t feeling so distraught, you’d tease him for not getting the hint. With his arms at his sides, you hold him tighter.

“ _ Felix _ .”

It takes him another moment. He sighs deeply, then wraps his arms around you for an embrace you needed all this week. He’s warm. 

“After all these years, I’m still learning from you,” he says softly. “I’ve been a fool. Forgive me.”

At last, he understands. You lift your head up and brush your forehead against his. That, as well, provides you some comfort. 

“Your touch makes me feel better,” you explain, “like I can accomplish more than what I already can.”

Felix rubs your back. He doesn’t say anything, like he’s trying to process the notion that he needs to love his wife in a certain way she wants to be loved. “Elaborate.”

You pull back some and tilt his head up to look you square in the eyes. You swear to the goddess if he can’t even  _ see _ how upset you are. “I feel loved when you touch me.”

His eyes widen, awestruck as he grabs your waist and holds you tight. There’s something fierce in his voice, something desperate. “I’ll  _ always _ love you, whether I’m here or Faerghus or anywhere else. Do you know how many nights I fall asleep in pain because you’re not with me?”

It’s not like him to be vulnerable. At this opportune time, you tell him, “I’ve been wanting to sleep closer to you this week.”

“Why haven’t you?”

Good question. For once, Felix stumps you instead of the other way around. You suppose you’re learning, too. Hesitating, you shake your head. “I...I thought you wouldn’t like that.”

“Wouldn’t—” Felix drops his arms away from you, running his fingers through his hair and groaning. “I’m your husband. I love everything you do.”

You know damn well that’s an exaggeration, but you know what he means. That comes with being married to him. That fact also gives you a pass to tease him a little. “Did you love it when I assigned you to kitchen duty with me?”

He huffs. “I admit it was a chore.”

“What about that mandatory seminar on chivalry and knighthood?”

“Easy A. Wasn’t worth my time.”

“Or when I spent twenty minutes critiquing the way you cast a fire spell?”

“Hush.” He kisses you hard this time and you giggle when you try to get away from his lips. He catches them several times over. “Do I have to keep kissing you to keep you quiet? Not that I don’t mind…”

You return his kisses with one of your own, then take his hand. “Walk with me. It’s a nice night out.”

You begin to pull him to the exit as he asks you, looking down at your joined hands, “What if someone sees?”

You look at him expectantly. “Would you be threatened by anyone asking you about holding my hand?”

He almost looks excited at the thought of fighting anyone who comes your way. “Hmph. Of course not. Let’s go.”

***

You needed this. The monastery is quieter when you both roam about, which unfortunately lends to fewer challenges for Felix to take on. He speaks about his business as Duke of Fraldarius, citing his inconveniences and small victories, his “annoying” dinner dates with Sylvain when he comes to town. You update him on your progress with your work, how the students of the monastery are coming along, how Seteth can get on your nerves at times. The two of you reach the classrooms of the Officers Academy. Every time you walk by here, the memories are clear as day.

“Do you miss it sometimes?” Felix asks, glancing at the Blue Lions classroom. “Being on the battlefield, I mean.”

You enter the classroom with him and let go of his hand, contemplating his question. It’s true that your job now is not very involved with swords and magic and leading battalions of every kind. There was a certain rush that came with guiding your former students, making sure they used all of their skills at maximum potential. These days, you’re a beacon for the people. You shake hands and give blessings to those who need it most. You sign forms and have civil discussions with Dimitri. Aside from your reunion with Felix, no student prior has ever seen you wielding a sword. In fact, some students were against you fighting your own husband in fear that you might hurt yourself. Foolish.

The desk at the front of the classroom is rearranged differently. After closing the doors, Felix utilizes the magic he still remembers and lights the candles in the room, one by one with little flicks of his fingers. You smile at him from across the room.

“Well done. You’ve refined your skills.”

“I needed something to work on at home while you’re gone. It’s a good party trick, at best.”

Your chest warms. Felix joins your side at the desk, flipping through a couple of the lesson plans stacked unceremoniously at one corner. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Mm. I miss it sometimes. But the peace of Fódlan outweighs my desire for any fighting.”

“Ugh. What a chivalrous answer.”

You turn to sit on the desk. Felix steps in the space between your legs, taking your hands again. You think more on your answer and add, “Whenever we reunite, though, I feel re-energized.”

“That first moment, when our swords clash.” Felix shudders and kisses your fingers, “It’s like foreplay to me.”

You raise your eyebrows, surprised at Felix hinting at sex. He’s not one to initiate. It takes some encouragement before you both get dirty and the results have been incredible. The only downside is that it happens every few moons. All the more reason for you to savor every moment with him.

“Are you saying you get turned on when we fight?”

Felix drops your hand and stutters. “No! That’s preposterous. Swordfighting is an art. I don’t let those thoughts get to me whenever I see you again.”

His immediate denial makes you laugh. You wrap your legs around his own, tucking your right one beneath his sword belts. As he’s always armed, you keep your eyes on his, bringing one hand to the grip of his sword and wrapping your fingers around it. “So…you  _ don’t _ feel hot when you pull it out first.”

You unsheathe his sword by an inch and he immediately grabs your hand. “Don’t.”

Moaning quietly, you press your chest against his and lean closer. You don’t let up on his sword, pulling it out further and pushing back in, but not enough to completely sheath it. And repeat. “Not when I try to break your guard? I get so, so close…”

With his hand over yours, you’re sure he can feel you move your thumb to rub the pommel. His breath hitches. When he doesn’t respond, you give him one more push.

“You say you love me. Now show it.”

Felix squeezes your hand to sheathe his sword completely and kisses you, inhaling sharply and beginning to strip away your clothes. You do the same, undoing and tossing his sword belts aside. Each kiss sears your lips, igniting every nerve in your body. He and you may have had your traditional sword fight, but no time to actually be in the bedroom to fool around. Your old desk will do.

Only some of your clothes come off. Felix yanks off your shorts, tights, and underwear and brings two fingers between your legs, feeling just how wet you’ve become by teasing him. You moan and reach to his trousers and give him the same treatment. He’s hard in your hands and he gasps when you stroke him.

Two slender fingers push inside you, working you open while you moan against his lips. He silences you with a kiss, his tongue so deep in your mouth you could suck it. You tighten your legs around him, squeezing his cock and rubbing the leaking head with your thumb. He moans back, muted and vibrating throughout your skin. Despite your distraction, he’s able to find your sweet spot and make you clench around his fingers.

Pulling away, he breathes deeply, groaning, and pulls out his fingers to swipe your hand away from his cock. “Enough of this. I need to be inside you.”

You wordlessly agree. He guides himself inside in one push, kissing your neck and squeezing your hips. You clutch his shoulders and moan. Desire rushes through you at breakneck speed, sweat dripping down your brow as Felix wastes no time picking up his pace to chase his orgasm and give you yours.

Part of this feels wrong. You’re both in the old classroom, led by a new professor, with new students. Yet, the frantic thrusts and kissing tell you that this is what he needs, this is what  _ you _ need. Regardless of where it’s done, the two of you have much-needed tensions to relieve. And it feels amazing.

“I love you,” Felix whispers in your ear, voice shaky. He angles himself just right to make you tighten around him again.

You dig your nails into the fabric of his shirt, pressing hard enough that he groans as you cry out. “Felix, please—”

He puts his fingers on your clit again and rubs uncontrollably. That plus his cock is more than enough to make you come suddenly, hard, soaking his cock while you moan to the goddess herself. Your pleasure emanates and fills the room, loud enough to push Felix over the edge, too. He moans, too, moving erratically as he comes inside you without abandon. You capture his lips in a kiss, holding his cheeks and allowing him to decompress. You follow suit.

“I love you,” you say back to him. “Are you okay?”

Felix catches his breath, brushing the hair out of his face that came loose from his ponytail. “Of course I am.”

Neither of you says anything else. It’s late. The students still have classes the next day. When you hear a patrol knight clanking outside the classroom, you and Felix quickly move out of your compromising positions to get your clothes back on, cleaning up to make sure it’s as if nobody were in this room in the evening. You blow out all the candles and open up the doors once the smoke is clear and the knight is gone. Then, Felix takes your hand to walk you both back to your room.

Felix groans as he disarms and leans his swords on the wall next to his side of the bed once you both enter. “We have to bathe again.”

You agree. “But that gives us more time to be together. We also don’t have to worry about anyone walking in on us.”

Felix glares at you, though you can see it fade when you remove your cloak and top, revealing your skin and bare breasts that he neglected earlier. Knowing you’ve caught his eye, you turn around and head for the bathroom. “Do not keep me waiting.”

Though you can hear him sigh like he’s exasperated, the speed of his footsteps tells you otherwise about how he’s feeling.

You make sure he stays within close proximity to you for the rest of the night. You’re sure Seteth and the students will get over why the two of you will both be late to work in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of posting, I've only completed the Blue Lions route of the game. Please refrain from commenting spoilers for the other routes. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and Almyran pine needle tea are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
